<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Creams, One Sugar by i_am_a_loser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279767">Two Creams, One Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_loser/pseuds/i_am_a_loser'>i_am_a_loser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Leap of Faith [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"buddies", Anxious Azumane Asahi, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff, Influencer Nishinoya Yuu, Just a little angst, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, but its vague, like incredibly vague, like only if you squint, soft, some spice at the very end, travel buddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_loser/pseuds/i_am_a_loser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months later and Asahi was still in Italy with Noya, taking his leap of faith.</p><p>And he's still absolutely whipped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Leap of Faith [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Creams, One Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! Happy holidays! I hope you all are doing well :) Sorry, this has taken so long to get out- I've grown rather busy with school and such. But that's not important. Of course, the lovely Maya made me get this done because she's the best beta reader I could've asked for! </p><p>This fic is kinda incredibly fluffy with a sprinkling of angst. And very non-descriptive spice at the end. </p><p>Alright everyone, enjoy the fic, and have a lovely day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three months later and Asahi was still in Italy with Noya, taking his leap of faith. The days passed slowly as Noya took him on the boats with him to hunt marlin. He would stay seated and man the camera for Nishinoya while trying not to puke. Sure enough, his inspiration returned and he began sketching new designs during breaks. Noya had caught several marlins at this point, either giving them to the fisherman who owned the boat they were using or selling it to a market. When they weren't fishing then Noya would take him sightseeing. Currently, he was sitting on a park bench. Smiling as Noya walked over, carrying two to-go cups of coffee. He handed one to Asahi as he sat down; looking down at the sketch in Asahi’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looks really good. Maybe we could find a sewing machine and some fabric while we’re here so you can make some of these.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, these are just for fun. Maybe when I’m back at work I’ll actually turn them into real pieces but for now, they're just fun little sketches.” he took a sip of his coffee before sticking his tongue out as it burned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya didn’t respond verbally but nodded, biting his lip before moving on, “By the way, we have to move to the Amalfi Coast this weekend. So pack up your stuff before we go. If you still wanna go, I mean you can of course head back home now if you’ve had enough of Italy and stuff.” Noya rambled, sounding so unlike himself Asahi had to laugh. It only lasted a moment though, Asahi still fearing the fierce glare sent his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noya, I’ve enjoyed every moment spent here with you. It’s been great and I like getting to know you all over again so I hope you planned for me to stay with you and didn’t already make plans with some handsome Italian man.” And what he said was true. He had enjoyed being in Noya’s company, and he was hoping Noya wasn’t making plans with some Italian man, or woman for that matter. He felt they were so much closer now than they had been as high school students. That was comforting, especially with their living situation as of the last three months. Asahi would be in the middle of a shower when Noya would just burst in to brush his teeth. Or sometimes Noya would steal food from Asahi’s plate or take sips of his drink and then act like nothing ever happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t just Noya. Asahi would do things too. Like leaning over Noya’s shoulder to read the blog post he was reviewing. Or wrapping his arm around his shoulder to keep him from running into things while he talked excitedly about whatever had caught his attention. But it was different for Asahi because he was sure that Noya was just being Noya. Asahi was doing these things because he had fallen back into old habits. A horrible old habit of liking the petite ball of energy who trusted him as his friend. He had liked him in high school when he hadn’t even known what the feelings were and he liked him now when he was very aware of what these weird feelings were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Needing to touch him, hear him talk, see him smile. It was so overwhelmingly all-consuming that he’d started to lose sleep over it. All hours he should be sleeping he was too distracted by the fact that only three feet of floor and a nightstand separated them. He could see Noya had himself cocooned in his blankets fast asleep, drooling onto his pillow. And it was horrible because Asahi shouldn’t know that he drools in his sleep, or that Noya likes to sleep with his arms pressed into his chin. Asahi should not be able to detail how Noya looks when his eyes flutter open, how his mouth is shaped when he yawns. Asahi shouldn’t be able to say that he knows Noya likes to tuck napkins into his jacket pockets and pull them apart when he gets bored. These are all things he’s seen and </span>
  <em>
    <span>memorized</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he hates himself for it. Because he had managed to give up on the crush once before so why couldn’t he now? Why was he stuck in such a state of longing while his old friend turned travel companion would talk excitedly to a local man. He shouldn’t. Plain and simple and if he could just-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi?” Noya was staring, confused, and only now did Asahi realize he had let his mind wander so far he hadn’t even registered Noya’s last statement. “You heard me right?” he shook his head, embarrassed but Noya just laughed, “Stop thinking of runway models and pay attention to me, I was saying how the only room I could get has one bed so we’ll have to share.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t look awkward which made Asahi feel even more awkward because why wasn’t Noya worried? “Will that be okay? I’m kinda, ya know a big guy. I don’t wanna take up to much space,” He tried to make his case, thinking it made sense but Noya just shook his head like he was an idiot,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi, maybe that would be a problem for literally anyone else but in case you forgot I’m 5’2 so you being a ‘big guy’ is the least of our problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you admit we have problems?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya glared at Asahi for a moment before punching him in the arm, “You suck dude. Just come on so I can force you to do my laundry and pack my bags.” He rolled his eyes and stood, holding a hand out for Asahi. He took it and held it for a moment, attempting to pull away before Noya squeezed his hand and pulled him back to their hotel. He allowed himself to be pulled back into the lobby, into the elevator, and up into their shared room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pretty neat. Asahi had thought it would be his responsibility to keep the room clean but Noya seemed to have learned to care for himself, he apparently cooked too! But Asahi hadn’t gotten to test that yet. The pair split to their respective areas, though it seemed that those areas were morphing into one, Noya had begun stealing Asahi’s hoodies and would wear at least two hair ties on his wrist even though Asahi was the one that tied his hair up. And their toothbrushes sat in a holder together, Asahi had even noticed a few items of Noya’s wardrobe in his laundry though he supposes that could be him trying to get out of laundry. The point is, to Asahi, it was domestic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like right now, he picked up both their laundry bags to take them to the downstairs facilities and noticed at least twelve t-shirts that wouldn’t fit him even if he lost 100 lbs. “Be back in a few, try not to blow up the bathroom,” he commented before walking out. Leaving Noya usually meant he’d come back to everything in the bathroom packed in their respective bags and two plates of pasta being delivered to their room. It was their system and it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As he folded and separated their laundry Asahi couldn’t help but notice the couple a short way away from him. One was sitting on the washer, laughing while the other kissed their cheek with their arms around each other. It made his heart happy to see other people so in love but it mixed with a weird sort of jealousy that he knew was inappropriate. Nishinoya had shown no attraction to him and he needed to stop. If he continued like this he was no better than those horrid men that would wait outside bars to pick up women. So he picked up the laundry and brought it back to their room and to no surprise, found Nishinoya sitting on Asahi’s bed beside a big pan of pizza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought pizza wasn’t Italian.” He commented sitting next to Noya on the opposite side of the pan,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just so cool that they made an exception! One look at my handsome mug and they were all over me.” Asahi knew it was an exaggeration so he laughed, ignoring the urge to punch himself in the gut. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and took a slice of pizza from the pan, and leaned back onto the bed. Noya eventually joined him and smiled, turning on his side to look at the taller of the two, “I’ve been meaning to say thank you. You know, for coming with me and stuff. I get lonely on these trips and stuff so it’s nice to have someone as great as you join me. I hope I’m not making your life much harder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s face warmed and he shook his head, a small smile crossing his face, “Noya, you aren’t making my life any harder in any way! I have never had as much fun as I am now. I mean maybe I’ve traveled before but this is so much better! I get to actually see my surroundings and I’m not stuck with a million deadlines. I should really be thanking you, you’ve made everything a lot better,” he wanted to reach out and grab Noya’s hand but he didn’t want to scare him away. He really didn’t want Noya to hate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t changed. Still, all blushy and stuff when you gotta talk about feelings. Kinda missed it I guessed. I always knew whatever I said you’d be there to back me up, most of the time.” Noya laughed when Asahi’s eyes widened, realizing what he had meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still really sorry! I’m really really sorry, I was a wuss back then, I guess I still am now but I mean I’m sorry I didn’t turn back then. Or defend you in any way. I was horrible.” He meant to continue but he was caught by Noya’s smiling face. It wasn’t the usual big smile he wore, it was small and soft. He looked sweet. When he opened his mouth again to speak Noya just handed him another slice of pizza, telling him to eat before he stood up and went into the closet to pack up his clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya’s head was on Asahi’s shoulder, asleep. The water was calm and the only noise was the sound of boat horns. The sky was dark and Asahi couldn’t help but stare at its vast beauty. They were one of four groups on the boat, they sat across from an old couple who kept glaring at him. He supposed it did seem a bit like he and Noya were romantically involved from an outside perspective but in reality, he’d just been worried about Noya’s lack of sleep lately. He had been working for the last 24 hours with a new brand of underwater cameras, they were apparently sending gear to their hotel so Noya could talk about them in his next few blog posts. He had looked so tired that as soon as they boarded the boat Asahi whispered to Noya that he could sleep on his shoulder. He felt bad shaking Nishinoya awake when they reached the coast, the sun now making its return to the sky. Noya yawned loudly and stood shakily. He moved to grab his bag but Asahi grabbed it first, “Let me, you're falling asleep while standing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expects an argument but none comes so he just guides Noya off the boat with a hand against his back, the other pushing both their suitcases. It wasn’t a long walk to the hotel, holding the title of ‘Le Sirenuse Hotel’ Asahi walked in, still pushing Noya lightly, to the front desk. Thankful that the front desk process was easy enough. He was also thankful for the man who helped carry their bags while Asahi focused on not letting Noya fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Noya had reminded him, it still came as a surprise when Asahi had opened the hotel room door and saw only one bed, sure it was a big bed but still, it was only one. One that he’d be sharing with the man he had a childish crush on. Who he knew was a cuddler from the two times they’d slept next to each other at training camp (a very embarrassing story that Asahi does not need to be thinking about.) Despite his anxiety, he marched into the room and allowed Noya to collapse into the bed while he was left to unpack for both of them, though he didn’t mind really. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thanks for letting me sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi looked away from the view of the coast to see Noya, wearing Asahi’s hoodie and athletic shorts. He plopped down in the chair next to him on the attached balcony to their room. He made a gesture to the coffee cup sitting on a table between them and Noya smiled in thanks, “Is this that sugary stuff you think I like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, “No, two creams and three sugars. I figured out your order by now.” He took a sip of his own coffee, sweeter than he usually took it, but considering he hadn’t slept yet, he needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of not sleeping, “You really shouldn’t worry about being in bed with me. I don’t kick or anything. I do droll though.” Nishinoya was actually worried that that’s why Asahi wasn’t sleeping if only he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no I just didn’t feel like sleeping I guess. I’ll go in and sleep tonight. I don’t want to miss whatever you have planned for us to do today.” Asahi lied through his teeth, hoping that he still didn't turn bright red and give himself away, like when he was young. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Noya sighed, “I was actually planning for today to be a rest day. I mean, I know you're probably tired. I think maybe I’m gonna head down to a bakery that’s pretty close to here. I wanna get pastries and bread to eat when we get hungry. Wanna come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi nodded, setting aside his cup and standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi wasn’t the biggest fan of beaches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he hated them or anything, but if he didn’t need to go to one, he’d be avoiding it at all costs; but now, almost every day, he finds himself sitting on a beach, watching Nishinoya wad through the water and film around him with the camera and gear he’d been sent. The last six days had been filled with Asahi holding up towels to dry a soaking wet Noya, who behaved like a dog every time by shaking his whole body. This inevitably soaked Asahi in salty water he had no interest in being in. But it would make Noya laugh so he couldn’t be mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could never be mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned how beautiful the Amalfi coast was, and Noya only made it better. The two would spend every day together, eating and just walking around. Asahi only wished he could reach out and grab Noya’s hand while they traveled through markets, or place a kiss on his head before they fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep. A long-forgotten term in Asahi’s mind. He had tried to sleep but it didn’t work out. He kept panicking about him touching Noya while they slept, he had already had to sit deathly still while Noya cuddled up to his chest late at night. He wasn’t exactly sure how to bring up that fact to Noya. How would he even bring the topic to light, he didn’t know how to do that! He may have grown in self-confidence but he drew the line at telling Nishinoya Yuu that he would like to please sleep with him. No way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by his cell, it was buzzing next to him and instead of ignoring it, he answered. But his face fell when he realized it hadn’t been a call from his family but rather from a model he had worked with some time ago. They’d met through Lev, someone Asahi had met in his high school volleyball days. It had been a summer collection designed to look rather androgynous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He asked into the phone, looking over to Noya who was splashing in the water for some type of effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azumane?” the panicked voice of said model practically screamed, “Listen Azumane, I know you're on the Amalfi coast, I saw your post on Instagram. Anyway, I’m at a private wedding rehearsal for my close friend and god, Azumane, it’s dreadful! Three bridesmaids’ dresses need work! Can you come? I’ll pay for your services. Please, it is an emergency!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could try...I’m with my friend so let me ask him. We’re on the beach, can you wait like I dunno, half an hour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azumane!” Asahi pulled his hand from his face, god why was he so loud, “You are a lifesaver! Hurry over, I’ll send you the address!” And with that, Asahi was stuck staring at a black screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, confront the issue head-on. He sighed and smiled up at Noya, “Hey, uh...I hope this isn’t inconvenient but I just got a call and we need to go help out an old coworker, he says it’s an emergency” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well shit, you should’ve gotten me sooner. Do we have time for me to change back at the hotel?” When Asahi nodded in response Noya grabbed their shared beach bag and held a hand out for Asahi, “Let’s go then”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi smiled in thanks and took his hand to stand, he waited for Noya to pull away but it never came, so instead they both walked back to the hotel, it wasn’t a long walk but it was long enough that Asahi got to bask in the light of holding Noya’s hand...That sounded creepy. He didn’t mean it like that. But it was nice while it lasted. Back in the hotel room, they changed into more appropriate outfits for a wedding rehearsal. Even if they weren’t part of it Asahi would feel bad showing up in beach clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both thankful to get there in under an hour. When Asahi texted that they were there the door was immediately thrown open, “Azumane! Oh my god, finally! Come on, come on!” Both Asahi and Noya were pushed into the small room to stand in front of three women all holding their dresses. “Janice, try on yours first. It is absolutely horrible Azumane. I don’t know who got them their dress and who altered them but it’s blasphemous!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marcello.” Asahi shook his head despite his smile, “I’m sure it’s not that bad you're just being dramatic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how wrong he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each girl's dress was far too long and had to be hemmed, one girl's dress was too tight and another was too big. One girl's belt had snapped in half. One was pissed because her sleeve isn't thick enough. All around, he ended up spending over two hours making different alterations. And thank god for Noya because he held the pincushion and kept the girls happy while Asahi and Marcello aged ten years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was all over and they were out the door Asahi’s shoulders dropped and he sighed. Noya was leaning into him, walking with his eyes closed. The streets were dark and Asahi wanted to think it was romantic but knew if he dared let the thought linger then his hopes would grow too high once again. Just like in high school. “Marcello and you seem close,” Noya mumbled tiredly, Asahi’s arm was around Noya’s shoulders to keep him upright. He just shrugged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t think so. We’ve only done like three or so shoots together, at the time his boyfriend worked in the marketing department so he wasn’t in my area of the office a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s into you now, he had his hands all over you and he complimented you a lot. It was kind of weird.” Noya paused for a moment before continuing, “We’re gonna be here for a while. So if he does, then you could make time to go out and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi shook his head, “no.” blushing, he turned his head from Noya’s questioning gaze, “I think I’d feel like an adulterer you know? If I went out on dates with some guy and then came home and got into bed with you. Er, not like that I mean!” Asahi’s blush darkened and he would’ve run right into a poll if it weren’t for Noya stopping. When he turned to look at him, he had his head down and Asahi was hit with a wave of unwanted nostalgia, maybe it was the way Nishinoya’s shoulder shook or the way his lip trembled when he looked back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but was stopped by Noya’s steely glare, “I told you to tell me if it made you uncomfortable. I would’ve paid for an extra room if you’d told me. Asahi why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
  <span>Asahi tried to speak up again but was stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You're still the same old Asahi! You have to speak up about these things or no one gonna know- I mean, have you been forcing yourself all week? T-To get in bed with me?” At this point, Asahi was stuck in place by his own shock. At the words, the emotion, but mostly the tears dotting down Noya’s cheeks, “You could’ve told me to stop...I would’ve stopped. God- I mean Asahi, I’ve woken up cuddling you, You should have told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck! What was he supposed to say? Well for starters, “It uh..It didn’t make me uncomfortable. Noya I-” And then there was that part. Could he outright say it? No, of course not. Not when Nishinoya was crying, that was not how he wanted to remember his confession, “I’m really, very very sorry that I made you think I was ever uncomfortable with that. I’m not, and I’m really fine with you cuddling me too.” God, his face was on fire and yet he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep looking at Noya, to make sure he believed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you always stiff as a board? I’m not stupid, Asahi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t the stupid one. Asahi was. Why couldn’t he man up enough to tell Noya he was so utterly, hopelessly, in love with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” He could say a number of things truthfully. He could say he slept like that but Noya would see right through him, or there was the truth but that was terrifying. “I thought that maybe it was accidental and that if I reacted you would be angry. I didn’t want to upset you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well good fucking job.” Oh, ouch. That actually really hurt, “I’m sorry, Asahi.” Noya said, signing and running his hand over his face, “I’m alright, sorry I'm an ass. Can we just go back to our room?” When Asahi nodded Noya walked off, not really waiting for Asahi to be sure Asahi could keep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the room Noya excused himself to go shower, leaving Asahi to order their dinner. And sit in a puddle of his own anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that he really considered that maybe, quite possibly, Noya could be harboring some romantic feelings for him too. That raised his spirits a bit, if the chances were in his favor maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about rejection. But there was still that chance- No, Asahi couldn’t live forever afraid of what could happen. He spent years wondering what could have been if he just told Nishinoya Yuu that he was so utterly in love with him that it hurt sometimes. He couldn’t repeat that again. He couldn’t watch Noya go off with another guy and be happy, never getting to see if there was a chance that fate held some favor for him. So Asahi would have to tell Noya, but when? If he did so on the beach or while they were in the shops he ran the risk of public rejection, and he couldn’t handle that. But in private there would be that awkward silence hanging between them, and he’d have to look Noya in the eyes. Scary. That’s when his eyes caught a glimpse of light reflecting off the lovely chrome surface- yes, perfect! Okay, he could work with that! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the empty ice bucket and walked to the bathroom door, knocking three times and waiting for a response from Noya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Asahi!” He could barely hear, which made things slightly better, with the bonus of not being able to see his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get ice from the machine down the hall.” Oh god, he was really doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay? You want me to come with you?” Asahi could hear the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back and oh fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” He all but yelled, “No Uhm...Noya okay, when we talked earlier, uhm..god, I’m so sorry but Noya” He took a deep breath and opened the door to the hall, “I’m in love with you!” He quickly sputtered before running from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did it! He told Nishinoya Yuu that he was in love with him! He did it! He just said it and the world didn’t explode! Nothing happened! Wait. Nothing happened. He turned back to the door but nothing. Oh. Well...that couldn’t be good. Asahi sighed softly and held back the tears that threatened to spill. He went to the ice machine and filled it before he walked back to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their room with one bed that he’d have to share with the boy he just confessed to. Oh fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Asahi built up the courage and opened the door, shuffling in. He set the ice on the long desk before he looked up and almost jumped out of his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Noya mumbled. Noya, who was sitting on their bed. Noya, who only had a towel around his waist, his hair dripping water onto the big puffy comforter. “You took a while. I thought you might’ve gotten lost or something.” He said, giving a weak attempt at a laugh. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I Uhm- yeah, well the machine took a while, and yeah..” Why was he so awkward? This is Noya, he could talk to Noya. Okay, that's easier to do when he did not fear rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't...I know you don’t like me Nihinoya. But if I didn’t say anything you were gonna think I hated you and I didn’t want that so yeah, you don’t have to say anything. Just thought you should know and stuff, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi.” Noya was standing now, “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Asahi felt his cheeks flare again as Noya made his way over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Noya repeated, his hands already falling onto Asahi’s shoulders as if he knew the answer, and yeah he probably did. No, he definitely did, which is why Asahi was only slightly surprised when after he nodded, he felt warm lips against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was better than Asahi could have ever dreamed. Noya’s lips were soft and they tasted like cherry soda. And when Noya’s fingers reached up to brush his fingers through Asahi’s long hair, he might've died. He definitely did die when Nishinoya’s tongue darted into his mouth. The only problem was that he was folded down to match Noya’s height which was very inconvenient in Asahi’s opinion. He could feel his spine arguing with him which is why he said a silent prayer as he reached down to grab Noya’s hips and pull him up to wrap his legs around his waist. The towel fell off in that process and Asahi made his best attempt not to spontaneously combust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He, very stupidly, pulled away from Noya’s lips, “you're naked.” He said, trying to catch his breath. It was futile really because Noya was in his arms, naked, and had just kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you're fully clothed so which one of us is really inappropriately dressed?” That was a fair point. But getting undressed meant letting go of Noya and letting go of Noya meant that maybe he would finally wake up and this whole thing would be just a dream. “If you're uncomfortable, just tell me. I’ll stop if you don’t want this.” Noya’s voice sounded so sure and grounded. It made Asahi feel better; knowing that he could be nervous because Nishinoya had his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not uncomfortable, just confused. I don’t exactly know why you're doing this..” Asahi admitted. Yeah, he had admitted his love for the shorter man but he had heard no confirmation of the feelings being returned. The kiss felt like it should be confirmed but Asahi knew that kissing didn’t always mean love and well, that made him feel bad, knowing Nishinoya would kiss him to feel better, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah but-” Asahi started but was interrupted again, they needed to talk about that at some point, hopefully after more kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because I’ve wanted to do that since my first time seeing you in the gym. Only took you, what, six years to catch up? I used to think about what it would be like if after practice I just grabbed you and kissed you, but you always left with Suga and Daichi. And then you graduated and I hoped you would at least come to a match or something so I could confess but you never did. I kind of lost hope but then I ran into you in the airport and you were still as pretty as ever and, fuck, it was so hard not to tell you right there and then that I was absolutely whipped. But you were going back home and I’d be in Italy, then you weren't. You were here with me and it got so much harder, especially tonight when Mr. model was all over you. I know I’m not a model, Asahi, and I know you probably meet people who are way more attractive than me but- If you think you could like me for just a little longer then-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Asahi’s turn to interrupt. He pulled Noya’s face back into his and kissed him, a lot softer this time around but still just as amazing. “Noya,” he started, pulling away again, “I’ve loved you since you introduced yourself to me. And I have never stopped. So don’t worry about those models I work with because I think you're absolutely perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya grabbed his face, brushing his fingers under his eyes. He was crying, he guessed. He hadn’t noticed. But it was alright because he set Noya onto the bed and stripped himself on his shirt, and then his pants. He got to be the one to kiss Noya. His lips, his neck, his chest, all the way down. He got to hear everything, feel everything, like the way that Noya’s fingers just slightly pulled at his hair. Or the way that his nails would claw at his back. And when it was all over, he was the one who got to hold Noya in his arms. In their bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Asahi whispered, combing his hands through Noya’s hair. Noya just hummed in response, cuddling closer to him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He was asleep. But that was alright because, for the first time, Asahi wasn’t as stiff as a board, now he was able to hold him and kiss his head. And it was wonderful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it, remember to leave your thoughts so I can see what you'd like to see! And I'll see you in part 3, which will hopefully be the final!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>